Mayor Lionheart
Mayor Lionheart, also known by his full name, Mayor Leodore Lionheart, is the longstanding mayor of Zootopia. His success can be attributed to his affirmative-action styled policies and espousing equality. This could be considered lip-service, as outside of his public persona, he is a proud and boisterous career politician that displays sarcasm and mistreats his inferiors, like Bellwether. He is also willing to maintain power at any cost and uses his size and ferocious lion image when needed for intimidation. His Mammal Inclusion Initiative ''possibly played a role in Judy Hopps being allowed into the Zootopia Police Academy, which he quickly took credit for and stressed. Much to Chief Bogo's chagrin, he assigns her to Precinct 1 and under his jurisdiction. The character is voiced by American actor J.K. Simmons. Description Official Bio ''Mayor Leodore Lionheart is the noble leader of Zootopia, who coined the city’s mantra that Judy Hopps lives by: "In Zootopia, anyone can be anything." Relationships Judy Hopps Judy Hopps is the ZPD's first rabbit officer, and is thus awarded her badge in a ceremony attended by the Mayor. His mammal inclusion initiative is cited as the reasoning behind her graduation, though to what extent this is true relies heavily upon how highly Judy's drill instructor thought of her by the end of her course. Judy is the officer who then ends up incriminating Lionheart in the missing mammal cases, and he is seen protesting for his innocence as the larger members of the ZPD drag him away. Bellwether Lionheart appears to treat his assistant mayor, Dawn Bellwether with little respect, effectively ordering her around more like a secretary than an assistant mayor, which Dawn alludes to. As well as dumping work on her, he will also push her aside when in public, stealing the spotlight. Lionheart also has Dawn Bellwether's office located in a small utility room with a loud water heater with stacks of file boxes lining the wall outside her door. He also calls Bellwether "Smellwether" as a joke. When she does similarly, calling him "Lionfart", it is assumed that he took it badly from Bellwether's assertion that it was not a good day for her. It is most likely that he was being truthful when he denied any knowledge of Bellwether's plot, and she was plotting behind his back to take power from him in the first place. Chief Bogo Lionheart isn't seen interacting with Bogo very often, but from what the two say about each other, they evidently do not quite see eye to eye. While Lionheart evidently respects Bogo as an incorruptible upholder of the law, this ends up causing a distinct lack of trust from Lionheart to Bogo, as he is unable to tell the Police chief about what he knows in regards to the missing mammals. Bogo has a certain deal of animosity towards Lionheart also. Bogo seems to see Lionheart as an overbearing presence on the force, seeing Judy's assignment to him as an affront to his authority as police chief, saying "Do you think the mayor asked what I wanted before he assigned you to me?" While Bogo does not show any deal of gratification while he arrests the Mayor, it is assumed that he is glad to be rid of Lionheart's overbearing presence. Dr. Madge Honey Badger Lionheart is seen taking afternoons off, likely to meet with Madge to gauge progress on discovering what is making animals go savage. He shares a fairly one-sided relationshp with her, largely thanks to their respective size, allowing Lionheart to tower over Madge and for Madge to be fairly subservient to him. It is Madge's assertion that the savagery may be something to do with biology which ends up causing Lionheart's impeachment. Trivia *He is voiced by JK Simmons who also voiced Kai, the antagonist from Kung Fu Panda 3. Ironically though, unlike the villain from that film, Lionheart is a much nobler character in contrast to Kai, though not entirely pure-of-heart. Lionheart did what he did in the film out of protecting Zootopia in an arguably noble and honorable way, though protecting his career was a major motivation. He had no idea that his own assistant mayor would betray him. *Lionheart claims that he invented the slogan "anyone can be anything". However, according to young Judy Hopps, the founders of Zootopia invented this slogan. It's likely he adopted the slogan to earn himself voters. *Lionheart has small scars on his nose, much like an adult lion in real life. In real life, a male lion would obtain these scars from fighting with other lions over territory and pride members. *When designing Lionheart, Disney animators looked to and got inspiration from Mufasa in Disney's The Lion King. It is also possible that certain features about him, such as his name, personality and appearance, were also inspired by King Richard the Lionhearted from another Disney film, [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Robin_Hood_(1973_film) Robin Hood]. *Lionheart's first name is a combination of "Leo" and "Theodore". *Lionheart having the aid of Bellwether is most likely a reference to the Biblical passage "The Lion and the Lamb". **Rich Moore has said that it is a bit of a reference to the old saying "March comes in like a lion and goes out like a lamb".Rich Moore via Twitter, May 8th 2016 Gallery Leodoretalking.jpeg|Cameo of Lionheart in the Zootopia promotional poster Screen Shot 2016-04-10 at 2.13.31 PM.png Mayor-Lionheart-Zootopia.jpg MightyRoarAnotherFour.jpeg Screen Shot 2016-04-10 at 2.14.22 PM.png|Concept art of Lionheart AngryLionheart.png|Lionheart yelling at Dr. Madge Honey Badger LionheartBellwether.png Screen Shot 2016-04-09 at 7.42.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-10 at 2.13.55 PM.png Grinning Lionheart.png Mayor Lionheart.jpg Mayor Lionheart Zootopia.jpg|Mayor Behind Podium Lionheart-arrested.PNG|Lionheart being arrested. Lionheart-prison.PNG|Lionheart seen in prison during the end credits. References Category:Lions Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Politicians Category:Heroes Category:Minor Characters Category:Animals Category:Cats